


I Did Something Bad (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [36]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: It just felt so good.





	I Did Something Bad (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains full spoilers for season 1. Watch at your own risk!

My premiere for VividCon 2018. Note: It has been slightly updated since the VVC dvds, so watch this version instead. 

Music by Taylor Swift.

Huge, huge thanks to Anoel for incredibly helpful beta work. All kudos and comments greatly appreciated, thank you!

  

password: **sorrybaby**

download: [[here]](http://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/ididsomethingbad-sm.mp4) (200MB, 1080p, mp4)


End file.
